


Unidentifiable

by freakishlyweird



Series: ZokuFuuki (Ishimondo) Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Also Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Android feels emotions for the first time, AndroidxHuman, Angst, Angst and Feels, Author is secretly dacryphilic uh huh, But then again Kiyotaka cries a lot, Chihiro Fujisaki (mentioned) - Freeform, Eh too long for a drabble, Emotions, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oowada Mondo cries, Plotbunnies, Random plot, Repressed Memories, Vignette, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishlyweird/pseuds/freakishlyweird
Summary: Emotions heavily impact a human being—both physically and psychologically. It can be triggered by overwhelming events, or even memories of it.He didn't anticipate it to be this overwhelming.





	Unidentifiable

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other fic when this popped out and I can't get it out of my head.
> 
> But basically: Mondo (and Chihiro) creates an android after his recently-deceased best friend (and implied crush, surprise, surprise) Taka. They transferred Taka's mind into the android and integrated a really advanced AI (credits: chihiro) into it. He almost acts human, but it took a while for the robot to process the emotions and memories part.
> 
> Just in case you're confused, the robot has biological/cybernetic functions. It means, it can breathe, it has a heart beat, regulatory functions, cries and has its own free will plus added subroutines, etc.

_Intiating Startup. Do not turn off the system..._

 

 

 

 

> _"Alright, is this thing on? Okay..._
> 
> _Hello! My name is Chihiro Fujisaki! I'm the one who did most of the programming in uh... the reconstruction in your mind, per se. Glad to see you're up now!_
> 
> _Oh, right. You're probably confused, still. Well, to be fair, whoever did it to you... they did a pretty massive damage on your temporal lobe..._
> 
> _Sorry, I'm rambling! Just in case your memories aren't kicking in yet, I took the time to install your basic information in your primary database, so it'll be the first thing you remember. It's gonna take a while so I'll just tell you basic stuff to clear things up. Your name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. We call you Taka, though. You and I are great friends, although you are pretty intimidating sometimes..."_
> 
> Camera pans to a sleeping Mondo.
> 
> _"This is Mondo Oowada. You two are the greatest of friends! You call each other 'kyoudai' because that's how close you two are!"_
> 
> Camera pans to Chihiro once again. His expression is now glum.
> 
> _"Well, since you're still confused as of why you're lying down there with all the wires and you can't move, might as well come clean._
> 
> _You got murdered several years ago. Three years ago, I think. Someone smashed your head with a blunt object, and autopsy said the first strike killed you immediately. They didn't stop there and they struck your head multiple times over. Your temporal lobe, along with the occipital lobe and the brain stem were badly damaged._
> 
> _And I think Mondo's heart died along with you at that time._
> 
> _T-that's just an expression, y-you know? Not literal..._
> 
> _I mean, he was so devastated about it. I think the fact that your killer was never found made him enraged, too. He can't move on from your death. He keeps on blaming himself about it, and it makes me feel very sad too._
> 
> _So, to summarize a rather long, arduous and partly... gruesome story, we recovered what was remained in your... uh... mind... and transferred all of it on a new... highly advanced... cybernetic... body. I-it's g-got biological functions too! It'll almost feel like you're mostly human!_
> 
> _It will take a while for your other functions to be fully operational, such as movement and speech. But at least, now you're alive... And that makes me glad._
> 
> _Now, about Mondo. He won't believe that it's actually... you. He's still very... depressed... about your death. He misses you... a lot, actually. He's not as bad as he was on the first two months you were gone, but, he's still lonely. It hurts me, too._
> 
> _And perhaps, if your memories come back, your emotions will, too. I don't know. As I said, your temporal lobe took the brunt of the damage, so... recovery for that part is still uncertain. But still, I hope that they will come back._
> 
> _Maybe if you get your memories back, Mondo will be acknowledge you. Maybe, you can make him happy again. No, you will strive to make him happy, because you used to ensure that. Even if it meant the cost of your happiness sometimes._
> 
> _I mean, that's what you used to do anyway—ensure everyone's well-being and all that._
> 
> _If you could remember being you, you'd probably be deeply heartbroken by Mondo's current state..._
> 
> _Oh well, I said enough, I assume. Good night, Taka."_

 

Kiyotaka activated, seeing to oh-so familiar bright lights again. The start-up transmission was odd, as it is the first time he saw it. Ignoring that, he adjusted his vision accordingly, as to not damage his retinal workings. Based from previous events, it won't be long before his master arrives to do a quick maintenance check. He decided to run a quick scan on his vital signs.

_Pulse rate: 95 beats per minute_

_Respiratory rate: 13 breaths per minute_

_Blood Pressure: 110/70 mmHg_

_Internal Temperature: 36.5 °C_

Everything is normal. His master would be pleased that he had not been worn down even for a single bit. He tried to sit up, pressing his hands against the gurney and trying to lift his upper body up. It's still a struggle for him, but he manages. After all, his master did say that it is going to take a while for his body to do fluid movement. Despite this, he still tried to do his best to push past his limits. He wanted to rely on raw effort in order to be the best he can ever be. If he is at his best form, then perhaps, his always-forlorn master may start to be happy.

The door opens, and Kiyotaka sees his master. He is hunched over, as always and his tired eyes are partly concealed by his long, unruly bleached hair. He wears a more-sullen-than-usual expression, but tried to smile upon seeing him. He inferred, based from his extremely depressed visage and his swollen eyes, that his master had been crying a lot recently. His master's face is flushed yet gaunt, and as he anticipated, he sensed a quite prominent scent of beer on him.

The android checked the time—22:55. Something is utterly wrong with his master.

And of course, as part of his subroutine, he asked if his master is alright. However, he is interrupted by his master asking for his vitals. He has no choice but to bury the question altogether and report his vitals instead. His master nodded, satisfied with the responses.

He attempted to ask again.

_"Oowada-sama--"_

_"Call me Mondo instead. That shit's fuckin' unsettling for me,"_

_"Oh, alright. I shall put that in my subroutine. Allow me to try again,"_

Mustering the most of his nearly non-existent emotions, he asked once more.

_"M-mondo? Are you alright?"_

His master did a double take. His expression is unreadable—a mix of surprise, confusion and...?

His master's breath hitched. Tears started to form at the rims of his eyes. He only watched in confusion as the tears cascaded down his master's cheeks. There is bitterness in his expression. He furiously rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears, but to no avail.

Kiyotaka did as his subconscious routines have dictated him. Odd. He does not recall having such subroutine, but he decided it was the best option that he has.

He reached out, cupping his master's face with both of his hands. He wiped the tears with his thumbs. Somewhere in the pits of his stomach, a warm, almost tingling sensation occured. It settled there, leaving the android in utter confusion. However, instead of dealing with the problem, he  _indulged_ in it, basking in the sensation and continuing this subroutine, hoping that the sensation lasts. He noted that he is having sinus tach, his heart hammering inside of his chest for no apparent reason. He took deep breaths to lower his heart rate, but in vain.

His master held on to his wrists, clinging for dear life. He stared at the android, an anguished expression painted in his face. As he spoke, he slowly bowed his head down, making his tears land on the android's lap.

 _"You are nothing like him, you are nothing like him, you are nothing like him!"_ he rambled _"But why th' fuck does it hurt so much?! Why th' fuck d'you hafta be exactly like him?!"_

_"Mondo, I--"_

The sight of his poor master sent a sharp jolt of pain right to the middle of his chest. His words were cut off as he inadvertently took a sharp breath, and exhaled raggedly. It left a dull pang and suddenly, it was harder to breathe.

Needless to say, Kiyotaka was too confused about his newfound internal sensations that he can barely keep his master together. He feels utterly terrible about it, but this marks the first time he actually registered the  _pain_ that went along with the guilt.

He buried his head in Kiyotaka's chest, removing his grip on his wrists and opting to wrap his arms around the android's waist. There, he sobbed bitterly. The android finds it harder to breathe, and the feeling the pressure inside his chest steadily increasing.

 _"Kyoudai... I'm so lonely... Kiyo, I--..."_ his master sobbed in his drunken stupor.  _"Why did'ya leave me? I'm so alone... kyoudai..."_

The pain Kiyotaka is feeling gradually, if not exponentially increasing. He cannot compute all of these at once, and he will spontaneously shut down if this situation persists.

That was only part of Kiyotaka's problems.

He was also starting to get plagued by events with questionable validity.

Everything there seems saccharine sweet. It depicts that he was great friends with his master. Sticking together through the good and bad times, as being portrayed in the memories that played like a film rolling at supersonic speed.

The memories depict him and his master as really close companions. As if they were a happily married couple.

Kiyotaka basks in the memories, instinctively wrapping his arms around his sobbing master and slowly resting his head in the crook of his neck. His heart is seemingly breaking every time he hears his master's anguish.

Kiyotaka does not notice the warm fluid flowing out of his eyes and his erratic breathing as he started to reboot. Mondo felt the teardrops land, and he looked up. Kiyotaka is still hugging him and now, he's  _crying_.

Mondo loosened their hug and placed his fingers on Kiyotaka's carotids. The android's pulse is so fast and intense that he could feel it before he could even actually press his fingers on the android's skin.

 _"Shit!"_ Mondo hissed, sobering up but tears still flowing on his face.  _"I'm so sorry, kyoudai! I'm sorry! What do I-- fuck!"_

He sees his mas-- Mondo clutching his face with both of his calloused hands. A worried expression is in his face, and he's still crying.

Kiyotaka's chest felt like a weak dam—any moment, all the emotions that has been suppressed threatening to crash out in huge waves. His eyes are still leaking with warm fluid. Mondo is wiping them away with his thumb—just like he was doing to him earlier.

He gave in to his own instincts and hugged Mondo, like he was doing before. Mondo reciprocated. He still doesn't know what to do with the fluid on his eyes and the pain he is feeling.

Kiyotaka's racing thoughts are interrupted by Mondo's words.

_"Let it all out. Don't hold back,"_

And so he did. He buried his head against the crook of Mondo's neck and cried loudly. The person he used to be is slowly returning.

 _"Mondo, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_ Kiyotaka cried, his voice bearing raw anguish that has never been observed in him before.  _"I made you cry, I left you alone, I--"_

Hearing the emotion in the android's voice, Mondo started to tear up again. He hugged the android even tighter than before, and crying along with him.

 _"I-I don't even know what I'm saying,"_ Kiyotaka sobbed  _"I'm so confused, I'm feeling everything, I can't comprehend anything anymore, help me kyoudai, please..."_

 _"Everything is alright, kyoudai..."_ Mondo croaked, running his fingers on the android's hair  _"Jus'... feel..."_

Kiyotaka did as told, as he closed his eyes and buried himself deeper into the hug. Feeling and embracing the whirlwind of unidentifiable sensations inside of him and registering it as his emotions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In retrospect, this fic is cringy as shit. Pls 5give me for that rushed ending I wanna sleep.


End file.
